


In The Witch's Castle

by spoke



Category: Last Unicorn - Beagle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	In The Witch's Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandlion (FireEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



The castle is a quiet, still place of gathering dust and grime and misery - or at least it should be. It should be. But what it seems to Molly is, it's full of whispers and echoing and hunger, always hunger.

It's Haggard's hunger, she supposes, but it gets into them just the same. As the days wear by, each winding minute of them slower than the one before it, it gnaws away under their skin. She sees it in the way Haggard is running Schmendrick ragged, sees it dulling Amalthea's radiance so that it extends no farther than her own skin.

It makes her worry and wonder that it doesn't seem to have any effect on her, as she hums to herself in the kitchen. "...what is gone is gone."


End file.
